Hot Dog
Hot Dog is a character who made is debut in The Lost Treasure. Appearance In season 1,his appearance is the same as in the Gumbapedia fanon wikia. But he will always have his RC design. In season 2, he will now have his Agentpman1 design. In one of the episodes, however, he will become hypnotized by Dr. Budar, and get a new appearance once again. He will become purple instead of lavender, and he will have completely white eyes, but he later eats a bomb by accident, which makes him look worst. His mouth becomes bigger, and his eyes become smaller. His jaw is broken, and half his mouth gets broken. His arm joints are broken, and his arms are stuck. He also has multiple tears in this arms. Personality Like in the Gumbapedia Fanon Wikia, Hot Dog wont be so smart, and will confuse others by talking backwards. He also will hurt anyone who hurts his kind. In The Final Fight Saga, He was way more brave, and smarter than before, as for he now had an incredible speech, and teased the robot guards. This was the only time that happened so far. In Season 2, he will say the same way he was for a couple of episodes, but In one of the episodes, he will become evil, similar too Sullvan in The Final Fight Saga. History Season 1 The Lost Treasure Hot Dog first appeared in The Lost Treasure, where he found a red gem that hypnotizes people into getting it, but it seems that he is the only one immune to it. He later destroys the gem, and brings everyone back to normal. Crimes Hot Dog's next appearance is in the episode Crimes, where he breaks the Cymbio out of jail. Not much is known about him in this episode. Burned Hot Dog also appeared in the movie, Burned, with a minor role. He only appeared in the beginning sitting on the couch, watching Win or Don't Win. His only Speaking role was, "Go! Go! YES!!! YES!!! WOOHOO!!!" He was portrayed be Logan Grove. And as such, that men't he had a new voice. (You could tell he was Hot Dog by the lavender with blue polka dot shirt.) The Nemesis Hot Dog made his next movie appearance in The Nemesis, where he is one of the few people who protects Jill. Once again, he only had one speaking role which was "Don't worry, Jill! We got you! Wait. What were we doing?" Throwback Throwdown Hot Dog made a quick Cameo appearance in Throwback Throwdown, where he was saved by Gumball. The Planet Hot Dog made another appearance in The Planet. He is first seen watching tv, hearing about the news about the Planet told by Agentpman1 (Aka Me lol.). He then questions how Agent is a news reporter. He is later seen again bribing the gang on how he can breathe in space without a suit, or an elemental power, and he tells them about a legendary creature that eats him later on, and gets out when it explodes. The Final Fight Saga (Part 1): Hot Dog first appeared talking to Sullvan, Who is hypnotized. He later find out about this, and tells Lilly, Cobby Jr, Anais, and Pac about it. They then set off to save him, and build a plane on the way. Hot Dog later drinks the gasoline by accident, and gets sick from it. After getting more fuel, they leave to the robot planet, which they later crash into, and get arrested, but Hot Dog escapes. (Part 2): (Also notice how Hot Dog has a new voice actor for a few.) Hot Dog frees the gang to get out, and bribes the cops, so the gang can escapes without getting noticed. After reaching Budar's lair, he now fights Sullvan, until Sullvan forms a tornado with a single snap. He gets hit by a small rock, and forgets almost everything that happened, until getting hit by a boulder. He returns at the end, forgiving Sullvan for what happened. Season 2 The Steps of Crystals Hot Dog made another appearance in The Steps of Crystals, where he accidentally ate the gems during a fight. He then finds himself getting chased by some objects. He later hits a desk, spitting out the gems. Five nights at Domino's Hot Dog appeared in FnaD where Sullvan bought him to Dominos to work there. After he saw one of the animatronics moving, he automatically left. Two big steps for dogs He appeared in both the episodes. (one with him being focused more.) The Next Fight He had been turned evil by his brother, and exploded. Episode Appearances Season 1 The Lost Treasure Crimes Burned The Nemesis Throwback Throwdown The Planet The Final Fight (Part 1) The Final Fight (Part 2) Season 2 The Steps of Crystals Five nights at Domino's The Next Fight Relationships TBA Quotes "THAT'S A SPICY MEATBALL!" -''Darkness "''COOKIE!!!!!!!" -All the time! "It can't be ''too much of a pro-....oh...." -''Crystals Have Power Trivia *He is Agent's first OC to have a page. *In this wikia, he is less hated. * GumballFangirl123 mentioned that Hot Dog is her favorite OC along with Sullvan. * In the Season 2 trailer, he seems to be the main character in it. He appeared multiple times in it. This could foreshadow an episode about him. * Ironically, Hot Dog had more appearances than his brother. He appeared in 15 episodes while his Brother made 11. Category:Cymbio Members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dogs